siapa yg paling terkenal di chara DN? Light or L?
by malakek
Summary: Light or L? *summary apaan tuh?*


**Death note © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takesi Obata**

Maaf, saya kembali dgn membuat oc lagi. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LiKE? *AHH.. GAK MUNGKIN***

**Siapa yang paling terkenal di chara DN? Light or L?**

"Ryuzaki!" panggil makhluk tuhan paling sexy *hoek* Light imagaY.

L tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena ia lebih memilih memakan cake strawberi buatan Naomi "hm?".

"ada yang aneh dengan benda ini" Light menyentuh cermin misterius yang sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dan…

Oke _flashback mode on._

'ting tong' bunyi bel berbunyi. Light dengan sigap membuka pintu markas penyelidikan kira. Hanya ada sebuah cermin besar tak ada siapa pun. Kira-kira sebesar dirinya dan terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan atau diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Light dengan rajinnya menggotong cermin itu ke ruangan dia dan L berada.

Dijatuhkannya cermin itu secara tidak sengaja. Ya tentu saja wong cerminnya berat gimana nggak jatoh?. 'prang'. Tapi cermin itu tidak pecah sama sekali, tak ada goresan, lecetan, dan luka-luka(?).

"aneh" desis Light pelan. "hey ryuzaki, kau mau membantuku?" minta Light dengan sopan.

Tapi L hanya menggeleng tanda tak mau. Ia lagi sibuk menumpuk teh manisnya yang sudah sangat manis dengan balok gula.

Light memperhatikan sedetai-detainya tetang cermin itu. Sebenarnya sudah berjam-jam Light melototi cermin itu dengan pandangan 'ini dari siapa? Untuk siapa? Mencurigakan sekali? Apa jangan-jangan ini cerminnya dewa kematian yang secara tidak sengaja dijatuhkan ke dunia manusia sama seperti death note?'

"tak ada rotan akar pun jadi, tak ada death note cermin pun jadi" kata Light pelan yang terdengar seperti suara bisikan.

_Flashback mode off_

Tangan Light menembus cermin. Sentuhan tangan Light yang ajaib atau mata narrator yang picek?.

"ryuzaki coba lihat ini!" perintah Light tidak mengalihhkan pandangannya ke cermin

"apa?" L menengok menuruti perintah Light. Ia melihat tangan Light menembus cermin. Ekspresinya yang datar berubah menjadi kaget. 'sejak kapan Light belajar jadi magician?' inner L.

Karena rasa ingin tahu seperti seorang ilmuwan. Ia langsung masuk menembus cermin, diikuti L dari belakang.

Tempat yang sangat familiar di mata Light. Papan tulis, buku, pencil, tas, seragam biru, guru beserta para murid yang sedang memperhatikan papan tulis. "ini kan sekolah SMP?" tanggap Light yang masih kebingungan.

L hanya cengo. Ia memperhatikan seorang murid yang duduk di paling belakang pojok dekat jendela. Jari tangan anak itu memainkan ponsel yang tergenggam di dekapan telapak tangannya.

Disini keberadaan L dan Light tidak terlihat.

L mendekati anak yang menjadi perhatiannya, ia ingin membuat anak itu mendapatkan hukuman karena bermain ponsel disaat guru menjelaskan.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

FACEBOOK

**A-chan suka Lemon**

Pelajaran yang membosankan =.=

Sejam yang lalu 7 komentar. Anda dan 4 orang lainnya menyukai ini

**M adalah KIRA **me too -.-

**H itu KIRA **hei M! kau mengikuti namaku

**M adalah KIRA **okeh gua ganti nih!

**C is sso cweet **gila gua ngantuk nih! *tepar*

**P Bieber **gua dah tidur

**A-chan suka Lemon **jangan buat komen yg gaje! Cukup like aja kalo setuju

**M Light's wife **seneng loe!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"dasar anak nakal! Guru sedang menjelaskan kau malah main facebook" omel L pada salah satu murid. Tapi itu percuma kan mereka tak terlihat.

"ke-kenapa?" Tanya L kebingungan

"L sepertinya kita tak terlihat atau pun terdengar di dunia lain ini"

Krrrriiiiinnggg….

Bunyi bel bordering tanda jam istirahat. Semua anak keluar untuk makan atau mencari udara segar untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka.

"hei A! kantin nyok" teriak salah satu temannya A yang lain dan bukan adalah si C.

"nggak! Gua maen facebook aja" jawab A yang tak kalah kerasnya melebihi toa.

M yang duduk di depan A membalikan kursinya dan mulai berbincang-bincang tentang anime death note. M sangat menggilai Light Yagami jadi ia selalu ngomongin Light, Light, Light, dan Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha.

A sungguh capek mendengarkan ocehan M yang selalu ngomongin anime-anime lainnya. Dikarenakan A tidak terlalu menyukai anime tapi si A lebih suka membaca fic-fic anime rate M.

Dan sekarang datanglah orang yang tak diundang. H dan M selalu memperebutkan 'aku adalah KIRA' sampai ujung-ujungnya M mengalah dan memilih untuk menjadi istri KIRA.

L dan Light yang berada di tempat tersontak kaget. Mereka menguping pembicaraan si M dan H, yang selalu mengaku dirinya adalah KIRA.

"mereka KIRA?" Tanya L.

"gak mungkin lah kan mereka anak kecil masih SMP pula" kata Light. Sebenarnya Light berharap si M dan H dapat menjadi tersangka seperti dirinya.

"M kau lagi buat fic apa?" Tanya A yang mulai angkat bicara.

"akatsuki!" jawab M enteng yang membuat hati A hancur berkeping-keping.

"aku lagi nggak punya inspirasi buat fic di fandom death note"

"aku juga sebenarnya ngggak mau baca di fandom death note sih soalnya lagi seneng di Bleach terutama pairing UlquiHime. Tapi di sono sepi" balas A memonyongkan bibirnya 5 centi.

"mereka tahu tentang death note?" Tanya L sedari tadi kebingungan.

"apa maksud semua ini?" balas Light bertanya pada L.

"M setelin lagu what's up people napa! Pelit banget sih lu!" A sangat baik hati sama M sehingga ia diberikan hujan local gratis langsung dari mulut A.

"eh.. gua punya bawa komiknya nih" H menunjukan 3 buah komik yang ia beli dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

"ihh.. mau! Tapi yang final" M orang yang sangat sopan, bahkan ia merebut komik death note milik H yang lagi di baca oleh H.

"eh coba liat-liat pas bagian Takada" pikiran A gak pernah disikat otaknya selalu ngeres setiap ada yang yah-you-know-kan pas bagian Takada!.

Dibukanya komik death note milik H. saat itu mereka sedang melihat pas bagian Takada ketemu Mello. A, M, dan H tertawa terbahak-bahak. Walau pun di komiknya Takada menutupi auratnya(ceileh) tapi otak mereka rada-rada.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..'

Tawa mereka menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kelas. L dan Light melihat apa yang menjadi tontonan M, A, dan H.

"death note? Komik yang mereka baca itu death note?" Tanya Light.

"berarti kita tokoh komik? Tidak kita nyata, KIRA juga nyata" kata L

"udah ah capek ketawa mulu. Mau baca lemon ah.." A langsung meng log-out facebooknya dank e

"pilih pairing apa ya kira-kira? Lagi pengen baca LightxL yaoi"

"apa yaoi? Bahasa apa itu?" Tanya L, tapi percuma A kan gak bisa liat L.

"itu artinya gay L. masa yang kaya begituan aja gak tau sih" jawab Light acuh tak acuh.

"owh.."

.

.

.

.

Hening

Masih hening

"APA?" teriak duo L itu kaget.

"aku di pairingkan dengan Light? Ihh…" L bergidik ngeri.

"aku juga ogah. Mending ama Misa"

H menggelengkan kepalanya. "dasar gak normal, mending LightxMisa"

"LIGHTXL" teriak M dan A.

"tuh kan L, ternyata banyak yang ngefans ama aku!" emang dasar factor alam sulit diubah Light selalu menyombongkan dirinya yang ganteng itu.

P datang tanpa undangan dan penuh watados mencampuri masalah orang lain "eh pada ngomongin death note yah? Aku sukanya ama Ryuzaki lho"

"tuh denger Light aku sama terkenalnya denganmu! Atau mungkin aku bahkan jauh lebih terkanal dari pada kau"

"**APA SIH BAGUSNYA L! DIA ITU KAYA ORANG AUTIS DUDUK AJA GAK BISA. BADANNYA BONGKOK PULA. RAMBUTNYA AWUT-AWUTAN KAYA GAK PERNAH SAMPOAN TRUS MAKANNYA MANIS DOANG LAGI. ITU KAN MENGGODA IMAN SAYA, KAN WAKTU ITU SAYA LAGI PUASA GANTI"** A mulai marah-marah bak emak-emak kehilangan jemurannya.

Semua omongan A menghancurkan hatinya L menjadi tak tersisa. Air matanya hampir pecah, ia ingin menangis setelah ada yang mengomeni cirri-ciri fisiknya yang agak tak wajar itu. Light menyentuh pundak L tapi di tolak mentah-mentah.

"aku sih lebih suka ama Light dari pada sama L, kan L mah rambutnya jabrik-jabrik gimana gitu. Kalo aku sukanya yang rambutnya lurus kaya Light" kata M.

Kata-kata M dan A sunguh menyakitkan bagi L.

"jahat sekali anak yang bernama A itu, jika ia bisa melihatku, akan aku masak ia di pengorenngan sedangkan M aku jadiin udang rebus mampus"

Tiba-tiba sebuah high gils mendarat di wajah A. "awww,,," A mengelu-elus pipinya yang hampir kaya kayu jati itu.

"tadi loe bilang apa A?" Tanya L's FG yang lebih mirip ngebentak dari pada nanya.

"hah? Owh.. aku bilang eL ganteng kok kaya JB(Justin Bieber), trus panda eyes nya itu lho yang ngebuat aku klepek-klepek" jawab A gak niat plus frustasi plus bingung mikirin kata-kata yang tepat.

Kata-kata A membuat L bersemangat kembali. Sekarang ia lagi memamerkan senyum sombongnya. "lihat Light, A itu ngefans sama aku. Sekarang yang ngefans sama Light cumin sedikit!"

"awas loe A ngatain L macem-macem lagi. Nggak bakal punya masa depan" ancam salah satu L's FG

"grr.. nggak kok, yang aku bilang itu tulus dari hati nurani aku"

Sebenarnya A terpaksa ngomong kaya gitu. Gimana nggak terpaksa L's FG itu kan ganas-ganas, ntar A bisa digebukn lagi.

"senangnya punya fans club. Kalo kaya gini mending aku tinggal disini" kata L senyum-senyum gaje sendiri.

Light merasa iri, ia juga pengen punya fans club kaya L. tapi ke-iriannya berubah menjadi kesombongan. Karena M mengtakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum gaje.

"huuuuu… L's FG mah nggak ada apa-apanya jelek! Mending Light' FG" teriak M pake toa nyolong punya guru TU.

"psstt.. M mana Light's FG? Ntar kamu di keroyok lho!" bisik A di kaki M.

1 detik kemudian.

Muncullah segerombolan yang jumlahnya seimbang dengan L;s FG. Coba tebak siapa hayo! Salah! Mereka bukan tukang sate keliling (?). nah.. yang itu baru bener Light's FG.

"lihat L mereka fans club ku!" kata Light sombong.

"apa loe! Mau ngajak tawuran?" bentak L's FG

"okeh! Kalo itu mau loe"jawab Light's FG enteng.

Pertempuran terjadi. Maaf author tidak menjelaskan tentang pertempuran antara L's FG dan Light's FG.

Sementara itu keadaan M sedang mencari gambar-gambar yaoi lewat onsel barunya. H lagi baca komik plus mengganggu anak-anak perempuan.

"eh.. A liat ini deh" M memperlihatkan ponsel barunya dan disana ada gambar yaoi antara LightxL.

Light dan L yang penasaran akhirnya ikut-ikutan melihat ke ponselnya M yang ternyata ada adegan yaoi nya. L dan Light bergidik ngeri

'ihh.. menjijikkan sekali. Saya kan masih normal' piker Light.

'apaan nih? Iiieeeeuuuww. Walau pun saya nggak punya pacar tapi saya masih suka ama cewek tulen' piker L.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….'

M dan A tertawa nista lagi.

"awas mereka" ancam Light langsung menrik tangan L "ayo pulang saja. Dunia ini sudah tidak beres".

FIN

L: sapa yg menang L's FG?

Light: iya sapa thor?

Narrator: maaf author sedang belajar IPA buat ulangan!

L: loe tau nggak nar?

Narrator: nggak! Gua aja pengen tau

Light: author belajar? Hahaha…. Nggak mungkin! Palingan juga lagi baca fic rate M

Author: berisik! Ganggu aja dikau. Light gua butuh bantuan loe!

L: saya tak dibutuhkan?

Author: sapa aja jawab pertanyan gue! Trimester itu apaan sih?

L&Light+nar: gak tauuuu!


End file.
